


Rose & Violets

by vadosv



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vadosv/pseuds/vadosv
Summary: Klance Smut
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is Vados from Wattpad (@vadosv)  
> I decided to move my works to AO3 for the benefit of more readers.  
> Please enjoy!

Chapter 1

*knock knock knock*

"Lance? C-can I come in?"

"Uh, s-sure Keith... what's up?"

Keith walked in slowly, hugging a pillow to his chest and sat on the bed next to Lance who was fresh from the shower and still in his towel

"I- I can't sleep in my room tonight... that knife... it keeps me awake..."

[Days Earlier]

"WHO ATE ALL THE GODDAMN CORN FLAKES AND LEFT THE BOX HERE?! HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME FALSE HOPE!"

Screeched Pidge. It's true it was her time of the month but, any of the other paladins would've reacted the same. She threw the box into the trash and laid her head on the table thinking of something else she craved at the time.

'Cheerios don't sound so bad... but then again starving to death would end this pointless suffering'

She thought. Just then, Allura and Lance walked into the kitchen and sat down on the other side of the room.

"Pidge are you okay? You seem a little grump-"

Allura was cut off by Lance who covered her mouth.

"Allura!!!! You can't say stuff like that to Pidge this week."

Lance whispered to Allura who did not understand the grave situation she'd just escaped.

"What? Why not?"

The Princess replied.

"BEEEECAUSE..."

He sighed and leaned in.

"Pidge is... on her..."

He gulped and whispered even softer.

"P-period."

"What does that mean?"

Lance faceplanted into the table. He did NOT want to explain this to Allura. He'd try his best though:

"Ah... it's um... well..."

"It's where women bleed for a week every month from their reproductive organ which cause them major pain and cravings and mood swings. Their bodies prep them to have a baby but if the eggs aren't fertilized, they bleed... a lot."

Keith said, who just walked in upon hearing the conversation. Both Allura and Lance were shocked, buuuut for different reasons.

'How can he so easily say all that without getting uncomfortable??'

Lance thought.

"It's personal sometimes so best not to aggravate her."

Lance chimed in. Allura remained in shock and slightly uncomfortable so she went to check on the mice. Keith sat down where Allura sat, in front of Lance. Lance looked toward Pidge and sighed:

"Wish we could help her somehow..."

"I feel... actually we could get her a heating pad and maybe dark chocolate."

"Does that help?"

"I think so."

Keith replied as he got up and went to look for the items. Lance went over to Pidge and said:

"Hey, do you wanna go lay in your bed? Keith has some stuff that might help with-"

"Sssuuurrreee."

She cut him off. She lifted her arms, allowing Lance to carry her to her room. As he carried her, Keith spotted them and followed. The three entered and almost tripped over her tech. But they managed to get to her bed. Lance laid her down and Keith put a heating pad on her lower stomach and handed her a bar of dark chocolate that he asked Hunk for.

"Thanks, you guys..."

"Keith, how did you know all these things would help?"

Lance asked as the both of them left and walked to the lounge room.

"I actually had a girlfriend once who told me all about it and how to help girls so I kinda remembered and thought I'd help Pidge. We already put so much pressure on her, she's the youngest of us, yet the smartest. Plus I actually paid attention in health class."

Keith said with a smirk.

"Y-yeah... that's true. But... WAIT YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Ah... yeah, it was back at the Garrison when I first joined. She was similar to Pidge in height and intellect but similar to you in ethnicity."

Keith replied with a hint of cockiness. Lance was still in shock but eventually accepted the fact that he had a girlfriend as a hard pill to swallow. A pill he didn't want to swallow but, not the only thing he'll swallow...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance Smut

**Chapter 2**

  
After Keith and Lance got Pidge settled, Lance stormed off to his room.

'How did that dropout get a girlfriend before me...?'

Lance thought furiously. He was confused.

'Maybe his smooth skin? Or his nice butt? Maybe it's his mullet. Or possibly his rebellious attitude that's so damn attractive?'

Then he realized what he was thinking.

"Oh shit."

Lance said out loud

"I'm... gay? No-no-no. I definitely like women... maybe... I like both? I mean, what's wrong with being bi... right?"

"Right."

Keith agreed from outside Lance's door.

"Keith?! What the heck, why are you eavesdropping?! Just... forget you heard anything."

Lance yelled to the other side of the door.

"Fine, but just so ya know, there's nothing wrong with liking guys too Lance."

"I don't need to hear that from you Mullet."

"I think you need to hear it especially from me."

"And why's that Mullet?"

"Open up the damn door and I'll tell you."

Lance opened the door and sat on the bed while Keith sat on the edge of his bed in front of him. There was an awkward silence.

"Well? Go on Keith."

Keith sighed and whispered.

"Lance I'm... also... bi."

Lance wasn't sure he heard him right.

"I-I'm sorry... what?"

"I said I'm bisexual Lance. Or, at least I thought I was. But I'm definitely am gay."

  
*EDIT: clearly y'all don't like the idea of bi Keith so I had to tweak it🙄, smh learn to have an open mind* -Author-Chan

  
Keith said louder and annoyed as he looked away from Lance's eyes. Lance was in shock. He didn't really know what to say and after him realizing that he himself is bisexual, this was a lot to think about.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

Keith said, hoping for acceptance. Lance opened his mouth but no words came out. He just said:

"O-oh."

Keith lost it. He grabbed Lance by the collar and yelled into his face:

"That's it? 'Oh.' Aren't you relieved that you're not alone? I was overjoyed when I heard that you were bi. I wasn't alone anymore. I've been alone, for a long time. My mother left me. Then my father died. Then I was kicked out of the Garrison. Do you have any idea what that feels like, Lance?! Being alone?! It's been a long time since I haven't felt alone... Lance... say something."

Keith ranted with tears streaming down his pink cheeks, and Lance started to get pissed and yelled back:

"Of course I know what it's like to be alone! I left my entire family behind. I miss them every second I'm out here risking my life to save the fucking galaxy. But you know what!? I'm okay with leaving them. Yes I miss them so much but, I also have a responsibility here as part of Voltron."

"Yeah?"

Keith said quietly.

"Well, at least you have a family..."

Keith whispered as he let go of Lance's collar. He stood up and left to his room with blurry eyes. Lance just sat there on his bed, absorbing what just happened.

  
**Later that night**

  
Knock knock knock.

"Come in..."

Keith said quietly. Lance walked in as he saw Keith curled up on the bed facing the wall.

"Hey man, I-"

"Why are you in here Lance?"

Keith cut him off. Lance walked closer and sat on the bed facing the door while Keith was still in a ball facing the opposite way.

"I... I came to apologize... I know you didn't get the response you wanted but. It was a lot for me to take it all at once. I mean, I just realized I was bi. Then you came out to me and I had to take that in and you and I went off at each other and it was a mess and I wanted to help you but I just didn't know how and-"

Keith cut Lance off with a hug and said:

"Just... shut up for a minute."

"Y-yeah... s-sure..."

Lance said quietly. He didn't really know what to do so Lance blushed as he wrapped his arms around Keith.

"Mmm, you're so... warm."

Keith said as he looked up at Lance. They couldn't help but blush immensely. They just stared at each other and couldn't look away. Keith leaned closer and so did Lance. Their eyes slowly closed and their soft lips touched. Both leaned in more and turned the kiss into a full-on make-out session. Keith pushed Lance onto his back and they continued making out. Each time they parted lips, they panted and gasped for air and then continued kissing. Lance slipped his tongue in to test the waters and boy did those waters rage. Keith pushed his tongue into Lance's mouth and their tongues twirled with each other. Keith sat on Lance's lap and started grinding against Lance's growing bulge.

"Aaahhh... K-Keith..."

"Mmm..."

Keith started grinding harder and Lance started to grind back as they kept French kissing.

"Keith... the zipper..."

Lance motioned toward his bulge. Keith scooted back and unzipped and pulled his pants and boxers down. He licked the sides while rubbing Lance's shaft. During this, Lance panted. Keith put his mouth on the head and twirled his tongue around it.

"AAahh... K-Keith..."

Keith looked up and made eye contact with Lance. Just as he did that, Keith started to suck and bob his head up and down. Lance threw his head back and put his hand on the back of Keith's head and gently pushed his head down further on his shaft. Keith's accidental moans were muffled but the vibrations drove Lance crazy. Keith didn't even want Lance to hear himself moan. Keith sucked harder and bobbed faster. Both were quietly moaning. Lance took his shirt off and revealed his chiseled v-line. Keith stopped. Lance panted and said:

"W-why'd you stop...?"

Keith took his shirt off and leaned past Lance's shaft. Keith licked up Lance's v-line, up to his abs, past his nipples, and to his neck. Lance's neck was sensitive. Keith leaned toward his neck and blew on in, which sent shivers down Lance's spine. Keith then licked his neck and started kissing and sucking it. Lance's hands were on Keith's back.

"AAAaah..."

Lance moaned. He moved his hands to Keith's pants. He tugged off Keith's belt and undid the troublesome button. He lowered Keith's pants and boxers and both were completely naked. Lance moved his hands to Keith's shoulders and gently pushed him into his back. Lance got above him and hovered for a moment as he inspected Keith's sculpted body. Lance then kissed Keith's body from his neck, leaving sloppy kisses down to Keith's own v-line. Keith was kinda shy when it came to his own moans so he covered his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lance noticed that Keith was trying to muffle his moans and whispered into Keith's ear:

"Lemme hear you, baby... I don't care if they hear us."

Keith blushed immensely but shook his head in disagreement with what Lance said, he was still shy of his moans. Lance understood but he was still eager to make him moan. Keith leaned over the edge of his bed and grabbed a bottle from a locked box under his bed. Lance also saw handcuffs, whips, mufflers, and a blindfold in the box along with porn and tissues and lotion. Although Lance was slightly scared of what this boy can do after what he saw in the box, he was aroused & curious. (Mark me down as scared and horny -Lance). Lance was handed the bottle and was slightly confused. Keith seemed like the expert here so he said:

"Put some on your hands and rub it on your dick and then hand it to me."

So Lance did as he was told. Once Keith got the bottle he put some on his own fingers and fingered his (Keith) asshole. Keith's blush and the fact that Keith was trying to muffle his moans while fingering himself turned Lance on a lot. Lance just sat there watching the live gay porn in front of him while his dick rose. Keith finished lubing himself up and motioned for Lance to do it. Before that, Keith flipped onto his stomach. Lance got behind Keith's ass and started grinding his shaft against Keith's ass. Keith was moving his hips in circles trying to grind back in a way.

"R-ready?"

Keith asked.

"I think I'm supposed to ask you that..."

Lance said replied. Lance slipped the head in barely and Keith's back already arched a lot.

"Aah-"

Keith cut his own moan off by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Y-you good?"

Keith gave him a nod. Then Lance pushed in, little by little so Keith could adjust to Lance's size. Lance was a good 9.5" while Keith was a beautifully shaved 9". Then Lance got tired of taking things slow so he seductively whispered into Keith's ear:

"Can we kick this up a notch...?"

Keith immediately turned a deep red and prepped himself physically and mentally. Shortly after, Lance almost pulled all the way then slammed hard all the way in but just before Keith could moan or scream, Lance slipped his fingers into Keith's mouth. Keith sucked on them while Lance's other hand wandered to Keith's hardened shaft and he began stroking it hard. During this Lance continued to thrust harder and faster into Keith. All you could hear is the sloshing and slurping and pants and occasional grunts and moans by Lance. Lance really wanted to hear Keith moan, and I mean really moan. Lance leaned into Keith's ear and whispered:

"Come on baby... let me hear you~~..."

At this point, Keith didn't have a choice. He couldn't control his noises now. Lance slowly slipped his fingers out of Keith's mouth and ran his hand through Keith's hair. Keith finally gave out on trying to hide his moans.

"AAAaah! Aaahh! Aahh fuckkkk..."

Keith moaned loudly. Both were getting close. Keith's moans were such a turn on. Lance finished off Keith with his hand.

"Let me hear~ youuuu say my nameeee~."

Lance sang.

"AHH.. fuck...you... L-Lanceeee~~"

Then he put both hands on Keith's hips and rammed into him as hard as he could. Lance pushed Keith down on his stomach. Keith turned over and bam.

"AAHh.. K-Keith~~!!"

Lance's milk spilled all over Keith. His abs, his face, and tongue, his chest. Keith smirked and said:

"I think I heard you say my name, sharpshooter."

Lance blushed. Both were panting and sweating so hard. Lance flopped next to Keith and soon passed out. Keith grabbed his towel cleaned himself and Lance up, pulled the blankets over them, and cuddled next to Lance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lance woke up before Keith so he got dressed first and left to his room before anyone saw him leave Keith's room. Lance snuck passed Shiro's room which was next to Keith's room. Lance managed to sneak into his room. He brushed his teeth, fixed his hair, changed his clothes, and left to eat. As Lance sat down with his tostada and café con Leche (buttered toast and strong espresso café mixed with warm milk), Shiro walked in to eat his onigiri (rice ball).

"G-good morning Shiro."

"Good morning Lance. How'd you sleep last night?"

"O-oh I slept really good actually."

Shiro raised an eyebrow, smirked, and asked:

"Mhm... did you two have fun last night?"

Lance choked and cleared his throat.

"I- what are you talking about...?"

He asked nervously.

"Lance, you can't seriously think I wouldn't hear anything? I'm not deaf."

Lance sighed with a big blush.

"I won't say anything to the others, Lance. Just know I support you two."

Lance looked up. Shiro leaned into Lance's ear and whispered:

"In fact, I had a man back home too."

Shiro patted his head and left. Lance was shocked that Shiro wasn't straight. Or at least completely.

Keith woke up a bit after Lance ate. Keith got ready, ate, and went to find Lance. Lance was going to train. Keith found him with his long sword in hand.

"You're holding it wrong Lance."

"K-Keith. Good morning..."

Lance turned around quickly. Keith got behind Lance and helped him hold his bayard correctly. Keith's crotch rubbed against Lance's ass. Lance blushed and whispered:

"T-too close..."

Keith smirked.

"Is this too close?"

Keith grabbed Lance's hips and moved it against Keith's crotch. Lance was blushing.

"K-Keith, s-stop..."

Keith whispered into his ear:

"That's not what you said last night."

Lance turned bright red.

"S-shut up!"

"Make me."

Lance froze. Then he turned around and kissed Keith for a bit.

"That's more like it."

Keith said with a smirk. Keith picked up Lance as Lance wrapped his legs around Keith.

(*Note to readers: pretend Keith's body is like after Keith came back to the team with Krolia meaning that he is taller and more "grizzled" 😉) -Author-Chan

Keith carried Lance to Lance's room which was notably clean and smelled like Leche condensada (a Cuban sweet treat which smelled of caramel). Both boys loved caramel (thank god). He continued making out as Keith laid Lance on his own bed. Keith took his shirt off like how all guys do (yanking off the back the shirt over his head, which I find extremely hot). Once his shirt was off, Lance couldn't help but get hard and flustered. Keith's biceps were so defined and his abs were so... so hot.

'How did I not notice this before?'

Lance thought. (Maybe it's because the author didn't think of Keith's glow up till now. But cut Author-Chan some slack, she writes these literally off the top of her head.) Keith put his hands by Lance's head trapping him between the bed and his body. Lance's fingers traced Keith's abs and slowly made their way up to his face. They kissed and kept kissing. Keith pulled one of Lance's legs up so he could get his dick to rub against Lance's dick. They grinded while making out. Their kisses became sloppier and heavier and hotter. More tongue kisses, hickies, and neck kisses came about.

"Aahh... K-Keith... wait..."

Keith asked breathlessly after leaving hickies on Lance's neck:

"Wait for what? An invitation?"

He smirked. Lance pushed him back a bit:

"Keith. We need to talk."

"Can't it wait?"

Keith asked as he put his head under Lance's shirt and started licking Lance's abs and he held down Lance's arms. Lance gasped and panted. Keith's tongue really turned him on. Keith sat on Lance's lap and took of Lance's shirt and then went to town. He nearly licked Lance's entire torso clean.

"A-ah ahh..."

Lance was panting. Keith wasn't letting Lance move. Keith came back up to Lance's face:

"Still want to talk?"

Keith smirked. Lance rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I just wanted to know if doing this meant something... else."

Lance mumbled.

Keith leaned in and said:

"If you mean a relationship, I can make that happen, Lance, if you're ready for a gay,  
'horny-all day' boyfriend like me."

Lance chuckled and said:

"Of course I'm ready for you..."

Lance winked and pulled Keith to his chest.

"Of course..."

Lance said quieter. Keith shot back up.

"Something's not right..."

"W-what do you mean?"

Lance was worried. Keith put his shirt back on and went to his room.

"K-Keith?"

He just left. Lance sat there on his bed confused. A moment later, Keith came back with a locked box. He set it down on a nightstand (even tho this isn't a one night stand, haha lol) and opened it without letting Lance see what's in it. Lance had forgotten what was in the box.

"Ah. This is better. Lance. Close your eyes and bend over."

"W-what? Why do I need to-"

"Lance just do it. I'm not going to do anything you won't like."

Keith smiled reassuringly.

"O-ok..."

Lance obeyed. Lance curled into a ball while bending over. His knees where to his chest with his ass in the air and hands by his side. He laid there until he heard clinking sounds.

"W-what's that?"

"Nothing you won't like."

*CLINK*

"What the-"

Keith put handcuffs on Lance. His hands were behind his back.

"Keep your eyes closed. Trust me."

"...fine."

Keith put the box on the floor with something else in his hand. The bed bounced as Keith sat on the bed in front of Lance. He put something around Lance's head at first. Soon it'll be in Lance's mouth.

"Keith! What is this on me?!"

He smirked.

"Something you'll need once I start."

It was a muffler.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Then Keith put a blindfold on Lance.

"W-wait Keith... what are yo-"

Keith chuckled.

"Heh, is the sharpshooter scared? Of a little BDSM?"

Lance blushed hard.

"N-no! I just... I've never done stuff like that before, so I'm just- "

"Nervous? Lance, I'll stop if you ask. Just say the word."

"It's fine... just, keep going."

Keith tightened the blindfold. He started to take off the rest of his clothes and then the rest of Lance's. Both men sat naked on Lance's bed. Then Keith lubed up Lance's ass by fingering him.

"A-ahh.."

Lance moan softly. Keith leaned into his ear and asked:

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah."

Lance replied in a whisper. Keith shifted himself above Lance's entrance while Lance was still in the position with his ass in the air and his face on the bed. Keith spread his legs, rubbed the tip around the entrance, then pushed in gently.

"AAahh..."

Lance carelessly moaned out loud.

"Mmm..."

Keith moaned softly, then covered his mouth, embarrassed. Keith pushed in more letting Lance adjust to Keith's size.

"Aahh... s-so good..."

Lance moaned.

"If you think that's good, just wait till I get started."

Lance blushed hard. He gave Keith a nod and then Keith got to work and put the muffler in Lance's mouth. The black ball (the muffler) was pushed into Lance's mouth, filling his mouth. His tongue wandered the ball which was covered in his own saliva now. Then, Keith pushed in all the way and slowly came back out. Then Keith pushed in hard quickly and slowly pulled almost all the way out before he pushed in again. Immediately after each push from Keith, one could still hear muffled moans from Lance. This repeated motion felt immensely good to both the men. The sweat began to build up. The moaning got louder. The slams got faster and harder. Lance gasped for air moaning with every thrust. More sweat beads formed on Keith's forehead. Their pants for air became heavier as the thrusts became harder.

"AAahh... AAah... AAHh... K-Ke... K-Keith!!" (Muffled)

Lance muffledly (I know it's not a word but you know what I mean) moaned. After Lance moaned Keith's name, Lance came on his bed. Although Lance was done, Keith wasn't finished. Lance remained muffled, blindfolded, and handcuffed until Keith removed them. Keith flipped Lance into his back so they could face each other. Keith continued to push his length into Lance harder and faster. Lance and Keith moaned and grunted together. Lance's nails found their way to Keith's back and dug its way into his back. During this, and in between moans, Lance licked Keith's neck.

"A-AAahh! K-Keith!"

"AAhh... I'm gonna... L-Lance!!"

It wasn't long before Keith pulled out and came onto Lance's body. His stomach and chest was covered with Keith's unfertilized children. Keith moves back while panting along with Lance.

"T-think they heard us now?

"W-what?!"

"Oh shit, I forgot to tell you... Shiro heard us last night."

"L-Lance! Why didn't you tell-"

Lance cut Keith off."

"But he said he supports us!"

"Well duh he had a fiancé back on Earth, but, now he knows we are-"

Lance cut him off again.

"Fiancé?! Oh, he also said he won't tell anyone Keith."

"He better not, not that I don't mind everyone else knowing, I just think we should be the ones to-"

"To tell them and tell them how we-"

Keith cut Lance off with a kiss.

"Stop fucking interrupting me, Loverboy."

Keith said with a raised eyebrow and a wink. Lance replied with a kiss and then threw a towel at Keith's face. After they cleaned up, they each took a shower. They decided not to bathe together cause they agreed they'd get a little... distracted. Keith left to grab snacks (even though they're both already a snacc) and brought it back to Lance's room. Lance was finishing up his skincare routine (still waiting to get his routine tbh, like, come on Jeremy Shada). Keith was sitting on Lance's bed with his back against the wall when Lance noticed that something was bothering Keith.

"Keith? What's bugging you?"

No reply.

"Hello? Earth to Keith? Well... we're not on Earth but oh well."

No reply.

"Keith!!"

Keith flinched.

"W-what? Oh sorry. Were you saying somethin'?"

Lance sighed.

"I asked what's wrong? You seem to be... spacing off."

Lance had the goofiest face on and as for Keith... he was unamused.

"Heh, I'm serious though."

Lance said.

"It's nothing."

Keith replied. Lance knew there was something wrong and he was upset that Keith didn't trust him enough to share it.

"Keith come on."

No reply.

"Keith... dime qué está mal ahora."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lance threatened. Keith looked up at him, slightly confused. Lance walked closer and slammed his hands on the wall by Keith's head.

"Keith tell me what's up with you right now!"

"It doesn't really concern you, Lance. It's personal stuff, you wouldn't understand."

Keith yelled back.

"Personal?! You literally had your dick in my ass not even an hour ago!"

There was an awkward silence. Lance just sighed and eventually said:

"Look, Keith, I just want to know so I can help you. We just started being together and you already can't tell me what's bothering you? I don't want to start a relationship if we can trust each other with things like this."

There was another silence between the two. This one was longer.

"....."

Keith got up and left Lance's room. Lance didn't even look up when he left. Neither of them wanted to start a relationship like this.

Many hours later

Lance was already asleep with his eye mask on, headphones, and with only his very loose boxers on. There was a quiet knock on his door.

**Knock knock knock.**

Lance didn't budge. Another three knocks but louder.

No response from Lance, who was still sound asleep. At this point whoever was knocking got impatient and just walked in. There's only one hothead who would. Keith. Keith sat on the edge of Lance's bed. He got into bed with Lance and snuggled for a minute. Then he thought of a nice way to wake his Cuban boyfriend. Keith put his hand on Lance's inner thigh and started rubbing it very very slowly. Lance mumbled something in his sleep but was still snoozing.

"M-mmm."

Keith's warm hand moved up to Lance's abs and traced each and every bump. Keith then licked around Lance's bellybutton and traced up Lance's body to his neck. Now Lance's was almost awake. He had a submissive vulnerable look on his face as if he knew what Keith was doing to him. Keith started sucking on the already-made hickies and then, Lance woke up. His head lifted up to see who was arousing him.

"Mmm... w-what the... Keith?"

"Shhh..."

Keith hushed as he put a finger to Lance's lips. Lance blushed as he laid his head back down in disbelief.

Is he _for real_ right now?

Lance thought. Keith licked down until he got to the boxers. He looked up at Lance for permission. Once Lance turned red and nodded. Keith pulled the boxers down to reveal the hardened shaft he'd been getting to know recently. Before Keith got to work, he stood up, motioned for Lance to sit up, and scoot Lance to the edge of the bed that way Keith can get on his knees. Keith licked the tip nice and slow. He kept eye contact with Lance as he started to bob his head, eventually getting faster.


	7. Chapter 7 (final)

Chapter 7

Keith started deepthroating Lance's length faster and harder. Lance's hands went to Keith's head. Pants of hot breaths left Lance's mouth as he threw his head back.

"K-Keith... m-more..."

Keith pulled back enough to talk.

"More what?"

Keith asked smugly.

"Aah... s-suck more..."

Keith pushed his head further.

"AAAahh... F-fuck yeah..."

Lance smiled as some saliva dropped from his mouth. Keith sucked harder and faster. But just as he did this, Shiro walked in.

"Keith I know it's late but can yo-"

"AAHh... oH FUCK!"

Lance moaned then yelled. Keith pulled back with his tongue hanging out of his mouth with a saliva string attached to his tongue to Lance's shaft. All three turned bright red. Shiro accidentally inspected everything just by habit but he wasn't really disappointed with what he saw.

"Ah... sorry."

Shiro said as he smirked and walked out quickly. Lance and Keith stared at each other and got up. Keith wiped his mouth and ran after Shiro. Lance wiped his shaft, put sweats on and a shirt and ran after them.

"Shit... Shiro w-wait!"

Keith yelled after Shiro. Keith caught up to him but Shiro looked completely unfazed by what he saw.

"Shiro please, don't tell the others."

"Especially Pidge cause she'd never let this down."

Lance said coming up from behind Keith. Shiro turned around and said with a smirk:

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Lance and Keith sighed in relief. They glanced at each other and then turned red. They walked back to Lance's room quietly.

"Should we pick up where we left off or... cause I never, ya know."

Lance said bashfully. Keith looked up.

"Even after Shiro walked in on us?"

"Well, he does support us. And it seems like he's got our back in keeping this a secret. But if you don't want to finish me off, I guess I'll have to do it myse-"

Lance said as he started slipping his sweats off.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help."

Keith interrupted Lance with a slight smirk.

"Just not here."

Keith pulled Lance's sweats up.

"Grab your trunks and a towel."

Then Keith left the room. Keith grabbed his stuff and met Lance at the pool. Lance was already in the pool, swimming around.

"Oh hey."

Lance said. Keith jumped in. He came up for air and shook his hair like a dog. Lance got annoyed and clicked his tongue.

"Seriously?"

Lance said annoyed. Keith swam closer and put his arms around Lance. They swam for a while just looking at each other. Lance went in for a kiss. As they made out for a bit, Keith's hand snaked its way into Lance's trunks. Lance flinched but allowed Keith to continue. Keith's cold hands felt strange to Lance's still-hardened shaft.

"Mmm... someone's been... waiting patiently."

Keith said smugly between kisses.

"S-shut up."

Lance replied between kisses. Keith rubbed the tip in circles with his thumb. Lance moaned aloud.

"AA-Ah... no... m-more... of that."

Keith didn't care. He just wanted to hear Lance's moans. Keith continued to work tease Lance. Lance started kissing Keith's sweet spot on his neck.

"AAhh.. Lance..."

Keith turned bright red. He didn't really expect Lance to be able to fire back so soon. Lance sucked and blew on Keith's neck while Keith started to full-on jack Lance off. Keith pushed Lance to the wall and motioned for him to sit on the edge of the water. Soon after Lance was sitting in the edge, he came and squirted all over Keith's mouth. But as usual, Keith licked it all over and left no trace of any semen. They hopped back in the pool and raced each other. They showed each other tricks and eventually got tired. They got out, dried off and grabbed food and just sat on the kitchen floor eating PB & J's. They talked about the future and what they missed most about home. Lance showed Keith a picture of his family and told him who everyone was and what they were like. Keith explained what bothered him earlier. They went to Keith's room and he shows Lance the blade.

"Yeah, that's all I have left of my mom."

"I'm sorry Keith. I know that must be hard... That's a cool blade though."

"Yeah heh... I guess so."

Keith drifted off and just admired the blade. But Lance didn't like all this attention being elsewhere so he put on some salsa music and declared:

"Keith... ima teach you how to dance."

"Fuck that. I'm out."

Keith said as he headed for the door.

"Uh uh uhhh~."

Lance teased and grabbed his hand and twirled Keith into his arms. Lance explained where the hands go and the steps. They laughed even though Keith sucked and kept messing up the steps. They enjoyed each other's company and neither felt so alone anymore. They eventually got back to earth and (Insert Season 7 spoilers). Lance introduced his large family to Keith and well, expected Lance to be bi so they weren't really surprised. Lance was relieved that they not only accepted him but as well as Keith, his boyfriend and ... soon to be husband.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Rose & Violets by vadosv


End file.
